


Tell Me What I Did (Leviathan x M!Reader)

by Diavolosthots



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: M/M, NSFW, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 12:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots
Summary: the reader upset levi but doesn't understand what he did, so he tries to rile levi up and get it out of him
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 33





	Tell Me What I Did (Leviathan x M!Reader)

In all honesty,you had no idea what you did to him for him to be this upset. He’s just… cold and distant and in your mind, all of that is for no reason. Like what had you done? You couldn’t think of anything. It hurt to not have him around as much now, and it’s only been a few days. He would make sure to avoid you at all costs, locking himself in his room instead and living off of whatever he had stacked away in one of his drawers. Lucifer found his act foolish and ordered him to show up for dinner the third night, but he literally just ate and then left back to his room, not minding anyone any kind of attention. You even tried to grab his thigh and squeeze it, indicating that you were still here and ready to talk, but he swatted it off and actually growled at you instead. 

It hurt. It made you frown and wreck your brain in confusion, but you could never come up with a good explanation of why he was mad at you, which ultimately just frustrated you more. “Levi…” with a groan, you rolled out of your bed and decided to break into his room, no matter what he would say. Someone had to take the upper hand in this and start acting like an adult and you knew it wouldn’t be Leviathan. A quick knock on the door got you the usual, “password.” but instead of obliging his request, you banged your fist on the door harder, “Levi!” Your voice reached his ears, only making him glare at his computer screen while his fingers pressed the buttons on his controller harder, “go away.” You figured he would say something like that and that’s why you felt no remorse kicking his door open.

It’d be a lie if he said the sudden noise didn’t make him jump, but he tried to cover it up by continuing to stare at his screen, not minding you. “Leviathan. We need to talk.” Silence. The only thing that could be heard echoing in the room was the aggressive pressing of buttons, a sound that was starting to annoy you. “Why are you mad at me? I don’t recall ever doing anything wrong.” Silence, but his facial expression changed. You clenched your jaw, grinding your teeth as you tried to read him, but the only thing visible on his end was the glare he was giving his computer screen. “Fine. If you won’t talk to me, I’ll get your attention another way.” For some reason, Levi thought you’d unplug his computer or tear his controller from his cold, lonely hands, but none of that happened. 

You stood in front of him, blocking his view and probably making him lose the game, but you didn’t know. His eyes weren’t on you. They weren’t on the screen either. He just looked out into nothingness, his fingers still moving rapidly on the controller. His headset… it was on, but you knew he could hear you, he was just ignoring you right now. You stared at him for a while, your hands placed on his thighs which he tried to swat away again, but you stood firm, “you’ll pay attention to me, Levi.” It was more of a promise to yourself rather than a threat directed toward him. Slowly, you sunk to your knees, never letting your eyes wander off of his face. He saw what you were doing, of course, trying to scoot away with his chair, but you gripped the wheels firmly, successfully trapping him between yourself and the chair. 

“levi… please…” you tried the softer route again, moving in between his, surprisingly still spread, legs. He didn’t close them, and you took that as a good sign. His sweatpants never did anything to hide him, and you saw he was already half hard. A chuckle escaped you, seeing as you hadn’t really done anything, but you didn’t want to ruin it either by calling him out. You lifted his shirt a bit, finally letting your gaze lower to his lower abs, licking over them and making him shudder. A quick side glance told you he was gripping the armrests on his chair, still not looking at you; what a shame. Your teeth took a hold of the waistband of his pants, pulling back and letting it snap back against his skin, making him jump slightly, but you covered it up by licking over his crotch next. 

“Levi…” you knew he was just being petty at this point, and honestly you didn’t feel like playing nice anymore, either. This time, it was you who growled, pulling his sweats and underwear down roughly and watching his half-hardened cock dangle a big. Your mouth was quick in wrapping around his head, pressing your tongue eagerly into his slit, which had him moan out. Finally, a sign of life from the demon. Levi still didn’t dare to look at you, but the grip on the arm rests and his cock slowly hardened fully against your lips, telling you you did just the right thing. It wasn’t very difficult, either, seeing as Levi rarely ever went out with anyone or anything to relieve his sexual needs. 

You took him fully into your mouth, your hot tavern engulfing him until his top hit the back of your throat, and that’s when it happened. Levi gripped your hair tightly, a gasp escaping his lips. You moaned in response, feeling your own cock twitch in your pants from the sudden movement. The feeling of your hot mouth against his length has him breathing heavy, trying to fight back moans, but it was proving to be difficult the minute your head started bobbing on his length. He dared glance down at you, thankful that right now your eyes were closed, although you knew. You could feel his eyes on yours from a million miles away because he always stared so intensely. 

“Hghn…!” his other hand came up to cover his mouth, a soft blush spreading across his face as you worked on him, eagerly slurping and sucking at him with every bob of your head. He could feel his tip brush against the back of your throat, making you gag every once in a while, but that only turned him on more. The hand that was tangled in your hair slowly applied pressure, guiding you down further and making you stop right there, down at his base. A long sigh escaped him as he felt all of him inside your mouth, but he wasn’t prepared for what was next. Somehow, you managed to open your mouth further, letting your tongue out to caress over his balls, licking over the sensitive sack and making him moan out loud, something he tried to cover quickly with his mouth. 

It was almost too overwhelming, his cock twitching in your mouth while your own was painfully pushing against its restraints. You hummed around his shaft, pulling back up to suckle on his tip again. His eyes finally met yours, wide with a deep blush right underneath them. His hand was still covering his mouth, but you didn’t care about that right now. You were just happy he was looking at you again. Quickly, you went back to sucking him, bobbing your head up and down quite fast as he began to twitch in your mouth. 

His hips bucked, his hand pulling at your hair as he closed his eyes tightly, feeling his orgasm ready to overcome him, “(Y/N)...” it was your name escaping his lips right as he came, shooting his hot seed straight down your throat. His hand pushed you all the way down as he pulsated inside your wet mouth, leaving trails of white down your throat and on your tongue, which you eagerly swallowed. You pulled back up, pressing your tongue to the underside of his shaft as you did so, plopping off of him and watching his cock fall back down between his legs, “good?” Levi was still looking at you, lips slightly parted as pants escaped them. 

“I… uhm…” You frowned, pushing yourself up on his thighs before staring down at him, “what did I do to deserve your cold shoulder?” You needed an answer, no matter how aching your erection was against your pants; answers first, pleasure later. Levi was fighting with himself to tell you, suddenly finding his own behavior rather ridiculous as well, “levi…” a warning from you that had him swallowing thickly, “I… was mad because you wouldn’t give me that one game you got for your switch because I wanted to play it too…” 


End file.
